New World
by xWickedGamesx
Summary: The story is about Damon and his struggles through the new unexpected situation with twins Hanna and Ryan. Caroline is also one of the main characters. in the first chapter we see the meeting of Damon and Hanna. Damon and Caroline won't be at any circumstances romantically involved.
1. Damon

**1.**

**Damon**

Damon was walking through the dark woods od Mystic Falls. It was chilly, windy evening . He was aware of the full moon and looking for trouble. Leaves were rustling, but it didn't stop him from hearing someone's breathing. He was distracted by his dark thoughts about Elena and Stefan.

_„I can't do this anymore. I just can't get past this!" – Elena shouted while tears were sliding down her face. „I thought you were better than this. You obviously can't be trusted anymore! Do you really hate me that much? After everything we've been through?"_

_„Elena..." – Damon desperately cried her name._

_„No! I don't wanna hear it anymore! I can't even look at you right now. This has to stop!"_

_„But Bonnie insisted. She knew I was hungry and I couldn't control myself..."_

_„Stop!" – Stefan joined them in the living room of Elena's house. „We're leaving, Damon. I don't know if it was your intention, but you succeeded to drive me away. To drive US away. You just couldn't handle yourself, not even for Elena."_

_It was too painful watching her crying. He tried to approach her, but she furiously abduced and screamed:_

_„Don't ever try to touch me again!"_

_Elena rushed out through the door and left two brothers scowling at each other._

_„It's in our nature, Stefan. We can't change who we are."_

_„Don't use vampires as an excuse. You're worse than any animal. Goodbye, Damon."_

Damon was lost. He couldn't imagine his life without Elena's puppy brown eyes. She left him for good. He will never kiss again. His princess of darkness abandoned him. This time, there is no light at the end of the tunnel, only eternal night. First Katherine, then Elena. There is only so much hurt a man can take. There are enough werewolves in Mystic Falls which can be used for his anger to come out. They can also end his suffering. Twigs crunched and he abruptly turned around, ready to attack. Something was preventing him from moving. A girl, with a dark, brown curly hair and green eyes was standing in front of him. Mischievous smile was touching her lips and her palm was up in the air, against him. Somehow, she was holding him back. It's like she froze the air around him.

„Hello, Damon." – she was amused.

„Who are you?" – Damon hissed.

„I would say your worst nightmare, but won't flatter myself. My name is Hanna. You're so easy to overcome."

She reminded him of Katherine. He wanted to kill her right away. Scrambling and kicking, the thought of smashing her neck and ripping her heart out was overwhelming.

„You don't know what you are in for." – he hissed again.

„I guess I'll find out soon. I'm coming from Rosenberg. You heard of that place, didn't you?"

It was a known name. Bonnie once mentioned american schools for witches and warlocks. One of them is Rosenberg. He tried so hard not to feel guilty for Bonnie's death. Instead, he was getting angrier and angrier.

„Free me and MAYBE I'll let you live." – he said quietly.

„If you kill me, I'll be useless. This way.." – again that iritating smile. „I can help you. Eventually, you'll be able to help me."

„You can be useful only as a meal."

„You're wrong. I can find a reason to live."

„I have a great life, thank you for your concern." - he said it with a sarcastic smile.

„Just like Elena i Stefan." – she had a knowing smile.

Damon scrambled again and clenched his teeth tightly. He noticed that Hanna's hand was shaking a bit. Barely visible, she shook her head.

„You're not as strong as you think you are."

„Bonnie did something inadmissible." – she cumbrously absorbed. „She conveyed her powers on you. Witches cannot be vampires just as much as vampires can't be witches. But she managed to do that. You feel differently." – she insecurely smiled. „Your strength and her talent transformed into something that nothing supernatural should possess. I'm sent to kill you. By a Robert Monro. I'm strong enough to do that all by myself. But I won't."

„Why?" – he was confused.

„Because I need your help and you need me too." – she dogmatized.

Cold sweat was merging down his back. It seems she knows to much about him when he's never seen her before.

„Alright. Free me."

„Do you really think that I'll believe you just like that? In the last seven days you killed at least twenty inhabitants of Mystic Falls. Rationality is not your thing." – she narrowed her eyes. „I know you want to make up for what you did to Bonnie."

„How do you know..."

„It doesn't matter!" – she snapped. „Caroline is in trouble. She caught herself in an affair with Monro, but she didn't know that he is a warlock. He tolerated her... habits until she murdered a student. Dark woods are always dangerous. Anyway, you'll save her, I'll make sure Elena finds out about your good deed and maybe she'll soften up."

„How can I save Caroline?" – he was in disbelief.

„With my help, of course. Together, we're stronger than Monro."

„What's your gain?"

„I get his attention. And then, my brother Ryan will broke into his office."

„Why?"

„There is a proof that Monro poisons his students." – she answered patiently.

„Why?"

„Because some students have a huge progress and they could become more powerful than him. For some reason he become weaker." – now she is annoyed.

„You are one of them."

„You're good at interlacing." – she raised her eyebrow. „Yes, I'm one of them." – she sighed. „When I come back I'll say I killed you, just like it was planned. Ryan is keeping Caroline alive. He's able to do that because he has some sort of... influence on professor. Someone tried to assassinate him and Ryan saved him. Since then, he's the only one who's not being poisoned. Now, Ryan is his favorite." – she kinked her lips.

Damon frowned at her. There is something she's not telling him. Of course, he wasn't expecting that she'll reveal everything, but she definitely slipped some important detail.

„Is there any other way? This just seems too risky."

„Some of Monro's guardians are always keeping an eye on his office. If he is in danger, all five of them will stick close. They are strong almost as much as Monro himself."

„What do you get with exposing his secret?"

„My strength."

„Not good enough."

„I don't have to explain myself to you." – she growled.

„I'm not gonna participate in some insensate attack of a fifteen year old child." – he bawled.

„I'm eighteen years old." – she was full of indignation.

„Well, I'm 173, how about that?"

Uncomfortable silence came among them. Hanna was nervous, her eyes were tense. He had sinister smile on his lips. Suddenly, airy bonds were gone. Instinctively, his eyes got red and his teeth were ready to bite. With supernatural speed he ran towards her and wedged into invisible wall. He was discarded painfully on the ground.

„You've got leaves in your hair." – she chuckled.

He got up full of rage and cleaned himself from dust and leaves.

„I won't help you. Walk away." – his voice was cold.

„First thing I would feel after turning my back on you would be your teeth in my neck. If you're so sure you don't need me, why don't YOU just turn around and leave? Nothing will stop you."

„Maybe I just want to find a way to crumple your scull."

„No." – she shook her head. „You want me to help you." – triumphantly, she smiled. „ Your life is so miserable that you would anything to get back what you once had."

„You think you know me just because you find some stupid way to supervise me? You know NOTHING!" – his voice wrathfully trembled.

„I know enough." – she calmly claimed.

Fury accumulated in him. He shouldn't trust her. All his instincts were against her. Something just doesn't fit with her.

„I'll let you feed, Damon. As you like it." – she whispered.

„Why?"

„Because I need you and I'll do anything to get you." – she impatiently explained. „You're more powerful than you can even imagine. That power can save the world of magic AND Caroline. And you, eventually. I'm sure Elena would appreciate your heroic act."

She actually begged him for help. Firstly she was dominant, now she's desperate. He was surprised. Maybe she's trying to manipulate with him.

„I want your blood." – he said softly.

„What?" – she glared at him insecurely.

„ . . Let me taste you and we have a deal. That, or you can find another vampire like me. Probably, there are thousands." – he smirked.

„So, you confess you feel differently." – she transfixed.

She was immobile as a statue. He made a step towards her. There wasn't any barrier. Satisfied, he turned his lips into a smile. He was right against her. She was goggle-eyed,her breathing was rapid, He touched her gently on the neck, her body startled,her skin cowered. She wanted to pull away, but he grabbed her hard for shoulders and stroke fangs into pulsating vein on her neck. She moaned, but he didn't care. While we was feeding, she hasn't shown any sign of reluctance, she was only holding for his upper arms. After few seconds, he let her go. He licked blood from angles of his lips. Hanna reeled, he caught her before she fell. He made a cut on his wrist and imputed it to her. She exhaustingly tried to push him away.

„Drink. Otherwise, you'll die. I got carried away." – he pointed.

She obediently sucked the blood from his wrist. Carefully, he lowered her on the ground. Her cheeks were pink again. Heedfully, she palmed her neck and gazed at him with a contempt.

„You're worse than animal." – she said it with abhorrence.

„I heard that before."

„We're leaving tomorrow at 12 o'clock." – he helped her to get up.

„I guess you know where I live. I'll drive. You'll show me the way."

She nodded. Low growling was among them. Damon turned around and he saw five werewolves coming close. One of them must be Tyler.


	2. Hanna

**2.**

**Hanna**

Hanna Adler was woken by the pain on the right angle of her brow. She was lying in the cozy bed. Her eyes were still closed, she felt groggy. Finally, she opened and she figured she wasn't in her hotel room. She stood up, unstable. Where was she? She was trying to remember how she got here. Her memory was empty. Walking through the room, she notices she's still in her clothes she wore yesterday. Bedroom was big and luxurious, furniture was made od machagony. Curtains were white and so were the walls. Opening the door, she caught herself into the hallway. Without a single sound, she walked on her toes and carefully watched around. She was landing through the stairs when they creaked. Abruptly, she stood still and murmured some hard language.

„Good morning sleeping beauty."

She turned around and saw Damon, standing on the top of the stairs, with an evil smirk on his face.

She sighed, full of relied, and asked him:

„What happend? Where are we?"

„You don't remember anything?" – he acted like he was suprised.

Feeling indignant, she stared at him. She hated being helpless and uninformed. He made her feel insecure and scared.

„If only glance could kill." – he badinaged her.

He came down measuring her and moved on to the living room. She hesitated, but in the end she followed him. Living room was just as luxurious as the bedroom she was sleeping in. Damon got himself a scotch and offered to her, but she refused. It's too early for drinking. Uncomfortably, she sat on the couch and he places himself next to her.

„How are you?"

„I've been better." – she replied awkwardly.

„Oh, why so moody from the early morning?" – he moaned ironicaly and she wanted to punch him.

She ignored him, watching the fire from the fireplace.

„Last night you were more talkative. And more fun, I must admit." – he was playing with the forelock of her hair.

„What am I doing in your house?" – she asked sharply.

„We were attacked by werewolfs, if you even remember that." – he chucked. „I could've taken them over if you hadn't horned in. One of them made you this beautiful cut on your forehead."

„A cut?!" – she squealed.

She ran to the mirror in vestibule and glared at her appearance. In the right angle of her forehead was a nasty but harmless cut. Damon stood behind her and stared sincerely, with a serious look.

„It's completely normal to have some sort of amnesia right now. Possibly you have a concussion. What's the last thing you remember?"

„We talked about our trip and then you looked back and around us, being all fidget and worried. Then, I heard snarling..."

_I must confess I was scared. Five werefolfs were snarling at me and they looked like they would gladly kill me. They came at you, your eyes got red and you hissed at them. Jumping at you, they acted like I don't exist. You knocked out two of them with one swing and for some time they hadn't been moving. I just stood there while you were fighting with the rest of them. I've never seen a werewolf before. Trying to bite you, they missed everytime cause you were always pulling away._ _Unconscious wolfs started to move and I knew you couldn't take them down all by yourself, so I imprinted pain in their nervous system. And then somehing hit me and..._

„And?"

„Everything happend so fast." – she wriggled beside him.

She actually couldn't remember anything else and that fact frustrated her. She should've been more careful. She went to the window in the living room. The view calmed her. Damon couldn't see her face because she turned her back on him.

„Just so you know, I would've overcome them without your help." – he said quietly.

„You're so ungrateful." – she murmured.

„You're the one who is suposed to be grateful." – his voice was cold.

Finally, she faced him, blurting on the couch. She hoped the look on her face was peacefull. She shouldn't argue with him, at least not often.

„For what?" – he said in disbelief.

„I saved your life, didn't I? That wolf would eat you alive if I hadn't come between you." – he sad arogantly.

Her cheeks were blushing and part of her knew he was right, but she still refused to say those two words. Not to him.

„What happend after I passed out?" – she tried to sound disinterested.

„One of them hit you in the head obviously." – his face was pale. „While he was busy thinking what to do with you, I killed the rest of them. I made sure you're still alive and brought you here into my cozy home." – his smile was dark. „Only Tyler escaped."

„Who's Tyler?" – she asked suspiciously.

„You hadn't found out about him from your sources?" – he was mocking her.

„I know what I know. Werewolfs aren't part of the problem." – she fended herself. „We overestimated them. I didn't know there were so many of them in Mystic Falls."

„Tyler is their leader. He brought them here." – he said pensively.

„You know what? It doesn't matter. We should leave today." – she couldn't hide her nervousness. „I'll go back to my hotel to pack myself." – she waved.

„Are you sure you can do it on your own?" – he teased her.

„I'm a witch. I'm sure I can found a way." – she replied furiously. „I can do whatever I want." – she snaped.

„So do I."

He's completely aware of his strength. That could be a problem. She's going to have to teach him a lesson. When she came back to her hotel room she just layed on her bed and covered her head with a pillow, trying not to touch the cut on her forehead. Her head was still sore. The last few days were exhausting and the last night was the top of everything. In the previous week she was checking up on Damon to make sure that Bonnie actually conveyed her powers on him. She was very disapointed when she realized it was true. All witches and warlocks should stick together. It looks like Damon and Bonnie were close. There wasn't another explanation. She was still in a process of finding ways to beat him down. With regret, she concluded that he could only be conquered with controling the air like she did last night. She cowered of a memory what happend when she used fire on him. Hopefully he'll never find that one out. She wondered how Elena ever got along with him, because Hanna was barely holding on. She went to the bathroom, washed up, disinfected the wound, then started packing. She heard knocking on the door. When she opened them, she saw a pretty girl little taller than her, with curly brown hair and dangerous dark eyes, who was smiling at her.

„Can I come in?" – she asked with innocent look on her face.

„Yeah, of course, come in Katherine." – Hanna was absent-minded.

She sat on the bed and glared at beautiful vampire who was walking through her room. She was always amazed by her grace. If she was as successful as Katherine in manipulating it would've been perfect.

„So, what do you have to say to me?" – she converted superciliously to Hanna.

„I convinced him. First I had to let him bite me." – she hissed the last two words.

„Lately, he realy suprises me." – she grinned gently. „But, that was expected and you were suposed to see it coming."

„You could've warned me. You know him better than I do." – she scowled.

„You're not a child anymore Hanna, you must find your own ways to deal with difficulties." – Katherine was entertained.

„Should I believe that you actually care about me?" – Hanna was sceptical.

„Through you veins flows Petrova blood. Of course I care." – Katherine grabed her chin.

„As long as I'm useful to you." – Hanna pushed her hand away.

Katherine frown at her so much that Hanna was almost feared. Hanna realised she crossed the line. Change the subject quickly...

„We're leaving at 12 o'clock. Tomorrow we'll be in Rosenberg." – she paltered.

„The sooner you get there, the better." – Katherine was glumly.

„Did you found out where Stefan and Elena are?" –Katherine asked while nervously walking through the room.

„No. But I will find out sooner or later. Hopefully, before we get to Rosenberg."

Katherine nodded like she expected that answer. Hanna wondered if Katherine will ever let her go.

„How is my mother?" – she asked timidly.

„She's alright." – Katherine glared carefully at her. „As long as you're acting like a good girl, she will be safe."

Hanna looked down at her snickers. Her mother, Gloria, and Katherine were friends few years ago. Katherine tried to convince her to ber HER witch, to travel with her across the world. But Gloria would never leave her children just like that. After a while, Katherine noticed Hanna's talent. When Gloria found out what was in Katherine's mind, she freaked out and agressed on her. At the time, Katherine was dating some Mason guy and he horned in between them. He overcomed Gloria and took her away. That happend three years ago. Ever since, Katherine has been blackmailing Hanna. As long as Hanna do what Katherine wants, her mother will remain alive. She couldn't even tell Ryan what is actually going on.

„Bonnie's diaries were very helpful." – she gave Katherine a little grateful smile. „There is more information that might be useful than we thought it would be." – she tried to cheer up the vampire . „Damon was really worried cause I know so much about him."

„I didn't expect nothing less than that." – Katherine said dryly.

„Are you staying in Mystic Falls or are you coming with us?"

„We'll meet again in Rosenberg." – Katherine had misterious smile on her face.

Hanna nodded. As always, Katherine gives so little information and leaves Hanna in the dark.

„What's so important in Monro's office?"

„I will tell you soon enough." – Katherine's smile becomes pitiful.

„When will you let me go?" – Hanna giggled bitterly.

„Soon." – Katherine was completely relaxed.

She looked herself in the mirror, fixed her hair. Looking pleased wih what she saw, she almost threatened Hanna:

„See ya, Hanna. Don't let me down."

Hanna sighed desperately as soon as Katherine left. She couldn't hold up her tears. Defeatedly, she cried for sime time, until finally, she was done. Having finished packing, she called cab. Entering Damon's house, she saw him arguing with a boy who had black hair, dark eyes and sharp nose, little shorter than Damon. They both stared when she came in.

„Um... Hello." – perplexedly she spoke up."I don't want to horn in but Damon and I have to go. Hurry up." - she scolded Damon.

„We heard you, witch." – boy with dark hair was a bit rude.

„You're in my house Tyler, you don't get to use that tone around here." – Damon hissed.

He came closer to Hanna and pulled his hand around her shoulder. She wanted to push him away and barely hold up that instinct. There was something intimidating about him, but at the same time she wasn't as furious as she was suposed to be. His hand was alien to her. All she had to do was make him suffer for tuching her. He and Katherine were alike. Damon and Tyler were frowning at each other. For some time, there was complete silence and then Tyler whispered:

„I just want to know where Caroline is, that's all."


	3. Ryan

**3.**

**Ryan**

Ryan Adler had light brown hair and dark green yes, just like his was checking his cell phone for the fiftieth time today. His twin sister still hasn't called him back. Almost a week he doesn't know anything about what she's doing. Did Damon hurt her? Had the werewolfs attacked her? He wanted to go look for her, but it wouldn't help. He has his own business. He was sitting towards his desk in his room in student's dormitory he's living at tried to concentrate at his homework. It didn't go well. In the end, ge gave up, took his jacket and a bag in which he put a bottle full of red liquor and went out. He went through the meadow near school, the woods, until he finally came to lonely cave. In that cave was something valuable. But, while he was still in the school property, he met his english teacher, named Thayer Williams.

„Hello, Ryan." – Williams graciously smiled.

„Good afternoon, professor. I'll give you my paper until the next class. I'm finishing it." – he justified himself, but Williams was just impatiently listening to him.

„It's okay,I know you always finish your tasks on time. I wanted to ask you..." – he hesitated. „Had your sister called you? Your exams maybe are in few months but this is the most important time for studying.I don't want her to miss anything." – he was nervous.

Williams wriggled and Ryan clutched his teeth. Hanna had an affair with her professor for the last few months and he definitely didn't approve that. They were fighting a lot about that.

„Yeah, we did. She's coming back in a few days. She never really got over our mother's death." – Ryan was feeling numb.

„It must be hard for her coming home when she knows her mother is not there... Well, I won't hold you up anymore." – he tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

Ryan hated that man in his early thirties. He was in love with Hanna and that was sick. He wanted to do something about him, tell Monro or anything else, but Hanna had explicitly forbidden it.

He saw Regina, Josh, Heath and Veronica making picnic on the meadow. These four, Hanna and Ryan were always together. They called him but he said he was ill. He has to avoid them. Finally, he got where he wanted to be. He looked around to see if anyone was following him. With his magic, he moved the big rock which was blocking entering. Inside, there was no dark. There were candles,so it was respectably light. He walked for a few minutes and he saw a girl with soft features, blue eyes and long, blond, curly hair, sitting exhaustely against the wall. She looked dejected. Around her was build airy wall so she couldn't run away. Monro took care of it personally. When he was near her, she looked up exhaustely.

„Hello." – she was really tired.

„Hey... I brought you something." - he smiled hoping he can fix her mood.

He gave her the bottle. She was hungry so she took it with supernatural speed she grabbed it and drank it. In a few seconds, blood was gone. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the wall. Ryan sat next to her. Only airy barrier was keeping them apart.

„Thank you." – she whispered.

„You're welcome." – shyly he replied.

For some time, they were quiet, enjoying the silence. Girl was pale and hollow, but she didn't lose anything what was making her beautiful.

„Caroline, help will come soon. When it comes, please don't kill Monro." – he requested.

„Not all vampires are thirsty for bloodbath as you think." – her smile was sad. „I don't murder humans. Not anymore. Not often. I'm trying to be better than that. But sometimes I can't handle that feeling... Just like in the woods. Robert didn't like that." – she frowned painfully.

„He doesn't tolerate any mistakes."

„Apparently." – she scowled. „Why are you helping me? Why are you here? You're taught to kill monsters like me." – now she's angry.

„There is something he can give to me only if he's to occupied with you." – he said and then came the hesitation. „Besides, you aren't a monster."

„You want to steal something from him." - she acted like she didn't hear his last sentence.

„Something like that." – he admited. „I'm also here because you need someone to talk to. I noticed you talk a lot." – they shared a grin. „And, I need escape from my reality."

„Which is definitely worse than mine." – she was sarcastic.

„Right." – he giggled.

„I had a good life back there in Mystic Falls. But I was a bit insecure. Then I became a vampire. I became everything I wanted to be. I was loved. I had a boyfriend Matt. Then there was Tyler. Things got complicated and I ran away. Too much pressure. Now, I'm here." – she shook her head.

„Do you miss them?"

„Strangely, no." – she shook her head again, apparently being confused. „Maybe I'm too miserable too miss anyone."

„Do you miss your mom?"

„Yes."

„Well, maybe those too guys didn't mean that much to you as you think they did."

„Maybe." – she sighed.

„I'm not very social lately." – he changed the subject. „My sister hasn't called me for a few days. I get upset when I don't know how she is." – he admited.

„You're close. I miss my mom. She hates me." – pain crossed her face. „She's acting like I'm not her daughter, like I'm dead."

„I don't understand why would anyone hate you." – he said gently.

„She's not the only one." – she said after she gave him grateful smile. „Monro hates me too."

„Screw him."

They laughed and things got comfortable. Her mood got better. Not very visibly, but it's there. But soon and unespectably, she got serious again.

„What does he want to do with me?"

„Kill you. I try to encourage him not to do it or at least to convince not to do it so soon. I keep telling him you can be useful. That he can use you for all kinds of experiments. I'll do everything I can until Hanna comes home." – he was worried.

„She'll come back." – she asured him.

They glared at each other for a few seconds. Very long seconds. And then Ryan's cell rang. Finally news from Hanna.

_I'm fine. Everything's OK. Don't worry. I'll pick him up at noon. We should be there tomorrow. Hold on. H._

He grinned with a relief. Rough message but it's important nothing happend to her. Caroline got it all wrong and thought it was something else.

„Girlfriend sent you a message?" – she asked curiously.

„It's just Hanna. She's alright."

In the next hour they had a casual chat. Ryan enjoyed in Caroline's spontanious side. When she's in the mood, she's full of positive energy. He hoped he helped he forget her unhappines just for bit, just like she helped him. He checked his watch, it's late. He should go back and finish his paper.

„You have to go." – Caroline noticed his changed attitude.

„Yeah. I have a homework to finish."

„I remember the times when I had homework. It wasn't such a long time ago. Good old times." – her smile was sad.

„I'll try to stop by tomorrow." – he promised.

„It's ok. You don't have to. I don't mind." – she wriggled. „In this dark place you always have fun."

„Hey. We'll get you out of here soon."

He wanted to touch her on the shoulder, but he didn't. It wasn't the airy wall what was stopping him. He didn't know what to say to her. She was just staring at the floor.

„See ya." – uncomfortably, he got out.

He had a lot of mixed feelings on his way back to his room. When he came back, Monro was waiting for him, sitting on the bed. He had light copper blond hair and mustash and beard in the same colour. His eyes were blue and cold.

„I was waiting for you." – Monro scolded him.

„Um, I didn't know, I would've come sooner if I had known..." – Ryan was totally caught in the moment.

„You're seen while coming inside the cave. Is there anything you'd like to share?"

Monro glared at Ryan waiting for answer. He whole appereance screamed that he's the authority around here. Ryan knew he'll be caught in a lie sooner or later. That's why he prepared himself for these situations.

„She's a vampire, professor. You teach me that those monsters are dangerous for human kind. I just wanna work on those complex spells. She's perfect for experiments."

„Why didn't you come to me?" – Monro's voice was still sharp.

„I didn't wanna bother you."

„So, you decided to spend your time with a vampire who killed your friend? That's your story? Are you sure you're not hiding anything?"

„It's not a story, sir. It's a truth. I have no reason to lie to YOU." – he actually lied, without a blink.

„You're not allowed to see her ever again."

„Alright. I promise." – Ryan cowered.

„Don't let me down, Ryan. You very well what I do when my trust is lost."

„Yes,sir."

„Be careful." – Monro left and slammed the door.

Ryan sighed and lied down on the bed feeling totally exhausted. It was getting harder and harder to hide his intentions. He feared that Monro we'll se right through him. He wasn't used on lying, it isn't in his nature.

_In the dark basement, dead man was lying in his own pool of blood. Ryan was sitting in the chair next to the body. He tried not to touch the blood. Monro joined him at the creepy sight. Anyone else would vomit with seeing what Monro saw, but he was carelessly staring. _

„_I must admit that you suprised me, Ryan. Thank you. If you hadn't killed him..." – Monro shook his head._

_Ryan looked at him with deadly eyes. He never felt so miserable in his entire life. Even though he knew he had to do it, he still hated himself for kiling a human being. _

„_I had to protect you, sir. The school would be a failure without you."_

„_You're a good boy." – Monro nodded being all saticfied. „It's going to be something from you." – Monro smiled friendly. „We have to go and you need to calm down."_

_They went to Monro's office. Ryan has never been there before. He was surrounded by thousands of bottles with unknown liquor. _

„_You see this?" – Monro was holding a syringe full of some liquor looking like water. _

„_Those are vitamins that make us, students, stronger."_

„_You want use it anymore." – Monro threw syringe in the garbage. _

„_Why?"_

„_Because you're strong enough even without those...vitamins."_

„_I don't follow."_

„_Ryan, you're special. Special students deserve special treatment. A treatment that will help you develop your powers and strength."_

„_I thought that these vitamins are for..."_

„_Do you want to be as powerful as possible?" – Monro interrupted him. _

„_Of course." _

„_Then stop asking unnecessary questions. You're free to go."_

_On the way out, Ryan met Miss Tucker, Monro's ex assistentwhile packing her things._

„_Did he give you his famous vitamins?" – she measured him deferentially._

„_No. For some reason, he decided I don't need them anymore. Are you sure in your decision?"_

„_I have no reason to stay." – she furiosly packed the boxes. „He's a bad man."_

„_He's just trying to help us. Yes, he overreacts sometimes, but he has the best intention."_

„_For God's sake Ryan, he's being poisoning all of you." – she bitterly laughed. „Check the _ _ingredients and everything will be clear to you." – she said quietly._

„_You're still here?" – Monro appeared behind them._

„_Don't worry, I'll be gone soon." – she busily finished her packing._

_Monro was furious. He waited until she left to grab for Ryan's collar and anxiously asked:_

„_What did she tell you? Don't you dare to hide something from me."_

„_She told me nothing." – Ryan was astonished. „Just irrelevantly babling."_

Ryan felt sorrow when he remembered that miss Tucker was found dead three days after she quit. She was punished for Monro's recklessness. He came back to doing homework again, even though it was late. His eye-lids were hard, he was so tired. He woke up in the morning, sun was so bright. His neck was stiffed from uncomfortable way of sleeping. He passed out on the working desk. Unbelievable. After getting ready, he hurried because he didn't want to be late for first class. Regina was waiting for him in front of the classroom, with her back and left foot against the wall. She pointed her notebook at him and scolded:

„You bypassed us yesterday." – she couldn't help her grin.

„Hello Ryan, how are you, I hope you had a good sleep." – he avoided her glare.

„I hadn't told the rest of the group because I know they would be pissed at you." – she laughed. „But I saw you."

„You always do." – he walked into the classroom.

„It's because I'm always looking for you." – she tousled his hair and squeezed his elbow.

Regina Bloom was Ryan's best friend for almost four years. They were always flirting, that was just their thing. Their crew is convinced that something is happening between them even though they don't want to admit it. Hanna was the only one who was on their side and believed that they are just friends. On the lunch break, they walked to the bench in school yard while holding their hands. Regina talked about last night and he missed. They laughed so hard that other students were looking back at them. Her bronze skin, long black hair and naughty dark eyes were perfect combination. Then someone screamed. They ran to the source of noice, in the back yard and saw Veronica lying on the ground with a wound on her neck. Josh was kneeling next to her body, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles.

„It was a vampire." – Josh hissed.

Josh and Veronica were the only couple in the crew. They've been together for two years. Regina hugged Josh tightly and Ryan distraughtly stared at Veronica's body. Mob of people was congregating around them, even Monro came. He checked Veronica's vital signs and sharply glared at Ryan.

„She's dead." – he showed Ryan with his finger to come closer. „You and I need to have a serious talk, boy." – he uttered.

„You don't really believe that Caroline did this?" – Ryan was in disbelief.


End file.
